Utakata Hanabi
by tomo-chan s
Summary: Kembang api ini berlalu sangat cepat. Mengapa? Mengapa harus secepat ini? Padahal aku ingin memandang wajah tampannya lebih lama. Sebentar saja, kumohon jangan berhenti./OOC, SasuHina, sad ending/RnR?


**Utakata Hanabi**

**Peringatan: OOC, sad ending, typo(maybe), hancur, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul sama dengan judul cerita ini, Utakata Hanabi (Ending Naruto Shipudden) yang dibawakan band Supercell. lagunya enak didengar loh~**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melalui cermin besar ini, kupandang diriku. Sempurna, dengan yukata berwarna lavender, make up tipis, rambut digelung, sandal kayu, aku siap untuk pergi ke festifal itu. Festival kembang api tahunan, festival yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tak ada salahnya kan?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu apartemenku. Aku yakin, mereka adalah Ino, Tenten, dan Temari. Aku pun berjalan mendekati pintu dan memutar kenopnya. Ternyata benar tebakanku. Aku menyambut mereka dengan senyum hangatku.

"Wah, Hinata-chan. Keren, kau cantik sekali." ucap Ino menatapku kagum yang membuat wajahku memerah.

"Iya Hinata-chan. Dengan make up yang sangat tipis pun kau tetap cantik. Tidak seperti Ino, make up nya tebal sekali." canda Temari kepadaku. Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Enak saja kau! Tanpa make up pun aku akan sama cantiknya dengan Hinata-chan." ucap Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hush, sudah. Jadi tidak ke festival kembang apinya?" ucap Tenten melerai mereka. Aku mengulas senyum. Sungguh bahagia aku mempunyai sahabat se-baik mereka.

"Tentu, ayo!"

.

.

.

Sandal kayu yang aku dan sahabatku kenakan menghasilkan suara 'cletak-cletuk'. Aku tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum manisku melihat keadaan festival yang sama ramainya dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar rindu dengan festival kembang api ini. Biasanya, aku tak pernah absen menghadiri festival ini, tetapi tahun lalu aku tak hadir. Aku takut, aku akan mengingatnya lagi. Mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Tapi sekarang aku sudah yakin, aku sudah melupakannya. Luka yang kuterima sudah mengering. Sekarang aku baru menyadari, jika aku hanya berdua dengan Tenten. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hasilnya nihil. Kemana Ino dan Temari?

"Tenten-chan, kemana Ino dan Temari?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Oh, tadi mereka berdua melihat aksesoris rambut, jadi mereka mampir dulu dan menyuruh kita duluan." ucap Tenten sambil memandang keadaan sekitarnya. Aku pun hanya mengangguk. Keheningan kembali terjadi.

"Eh, kembang apinya kapan diluncurkan?" tanyaku penasaran. Kali ini Tenten menjawab sambil menengok ke arahku.

"Mungkin sekitar 1 jam lagi Hinata-chan. Sepertinya kau sangat tidak sabar ya." ucap Tenten disertai senyumnya. Aku pun ikut membalas senyumnya.

"Tentu saja Tenten-chan. 2 tahun tak melihat kembang api membuatku rindu suasana itu." wajah Tenten seketika berubah sendu ketika aku mengucapkan kalimat itu. Apa ada yang salah dari kalimat itu?

"Sabar Hinata-chan. Kau harus melupakannya." ucap Tenten. Kini aku mengerti maksud pembicaraan Tenten.

"Tenang Tenten. Aku sudah melupakannya." dustaku sambil tersenyum miris. Walau sudah kucoba dan kuyakinkan, rasanya jika ada orang yang membahasnya perasaan itu seperti timbul lagi. Menyakitkan memang. Kami kembali terdiam hingga beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba Tenten memanggilku.

"Hinata-chan! Lihat, ada permainan memanah dan lihat hadiahnya! Ada sebuah boneka beruang berwarna merah muda. Wah, aku ingin kesana, kau mau ikut?" tanya Tenten antusias. Aku tidak ingin kesana, karena akan mengingatkanku kepada orang itu. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabanku.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Nanti kita ketemuan saja di kedai ramen itu." ucap Tenten sambil menunjuk salah satu kedai ramen yang tak berada jauh dari tempatku dan Tenten. Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Jaa Hinata-chan." ucap Tenten sambil berlari. Aku pun berjalan dan melihat ke sekelilingku. Ternyata tak ada yang menarik perhatianku.

Kruyuk... Kruyuk... Kruyuk...

Argh, perutku berbunyi minta di isi. Aku baru ingat jika aku belum sempat makan malam. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk ke kedai ramen tempat aku dan Tenten akan bertemu nanti.

"Paman, aku pesan satu mangkuk ramennya ya." kataku sambil tersenyum kepada paman itu.

"Oke, siap!" kata paman itu. Dari raut wajahnya, aku yakin paman itu sangat ramah. Sembari menunggu ramenku datang, aku mengetuk-ngetukkan kuku-ku ke meja ramen itu yang menghasilkan suara 'tuk!tuk!'. Sungguh, sudah lama aku tak menyantap ramen membuatku tak sabar menunggu.

"Lama tak bertemu Hinata-san." ketika mendengar itu, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara. Sungguh, aku tak percaya. Mataku membulat melihatnya. Jantungku kembali berdegup melihatnya. Kenapa perasaan ini muncul lagi? Padahal orang itu sudah menyakitimu, mengkhianatimu!

"A-ah. I-iya S-Sa-Sasuke-san." ucapku sambil tersenyum miris. Kurasakan suaraku sangat pelan dan parau. Kulihat mata kelamnya, tatapannya berbeda dengan yang dulu. Tak ada lagi cinta didalam matanya.

"Apa kabar?" ucapnya berbasa-basi.

"Ba-baik. Anda se-sendiri?" sungguh, rasanya sekarang ingin aku lari dari kedai ramen ini.

"Sama denganmu." ucapnya singkat. Kini, kuberanikan bertanya, padahal kutahu, pertanyaan itu akan membuat hatiku bertambah sakit.

"A-anda t-tidak bersama ke-kekasih a-anda?" tanyaku pelan sambil menunduk.

"Tunanganku sedang berbelanja." ucapnya santai. Sungguh, rasanya air mata ini sudah ingin keluar. Aku tak kuat, tapi aku berusaha agar terlihat tegar didepannya. Dan apa katanya? Jadi mereka sudah bertunangan? Dapat kurasakan hatiku seperti tercabik-cabik mendengarnya. Setelah ia menjawab perihal tunangannya, ramenku datang. Rasanya aku sudah tak nafsu makan, sehingga aku hanya mengaduk-aduk ramenku menggunakan sumpit yang tersedia. Tiba-tiba,

Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!

Tenyata kembang api sudah diluncurkan. Kulihat kembang api itu, sungguh indah. Ingatanku kembali teringat akan kejadian dua tahun lalu, saat ia menciumku dengan lembut dan penuh cinta dibawah luncuran kembang api. Memang banyak kenangan indah yang ku ukir di festival kembang api bersamanya. Sungguh indah. Tetapi tiba-tiba bayangan tunangannya masuk ke pikiranku. Segera kubuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Rasanya tidak mungkin lagi bila aku bisa kembali menikmati ciuman lembutnya.

Kembali kunikmati kembang api itu. Diam-diam ku lirik wajahnya melalui ekor mataku. Ternyata jika diperhatikan ia lebih tampan. Rambutnya lebih pendek dari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Sama seperti dulu, ia sangat serius memperhatikan kembang api, dan aku bisa melihat senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya. Ternyata ia masih menyukai kembang api. Aku ikut mengulas senyum melihatnya bahagia. Ingin rasanya aku meminta kepada tuhan agar memberhentikan waktu sekarang. Aku ingin lebih lama melihat ekspresi bahagianya. Aku ingin lebih lama memandang wajah tampannya. Walau kusadari itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Kembang api ini berlalu sangat cepat. Mengapa? Mengapa harus secepat ini? Padahal aku ingin memandang wajah tampannya lebih lama. Sebentar saja, kumohon jangan berhenti. Tetapi sirna sudah harapanku ketika melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah terang yang sedang membawa banyak belanjaan di tangannya. Ia berlari mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya.

Deg! Jadi, itukah tunanganmu? Sakit hatiku melihatmu membalas pelukannya. Aku heran, apa yang membuatku tergila-gila padanya?

Tiba-tiba ia gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan penuh cinta. Dan yang membuatku bertambah sakit hati adalah saat kulihat Sasuke membalas tatapannya. Tatapan yang dulu Sasuke berikan padaku, tatapan penuh cinta didalamnya. Kulihat Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis. Tanpa sadar, aku ikut mengulas senyum, walau kutahu senyum itu bukan untukku, tapi untuk gadis didepannya. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"Kami duluan Hinata-san." suara orang yang sangat kucintai itu terdengar jelas di gendang telingaku. Suara yang mungkin tak akan kudengar lagi untuk esok dan esok hari lagi. Mungkin jika tuhan berkenan, aku dan dia akan dipertemukan lagi. Ya, mungkin. Kini aku yakin pasangan itu telah pergi jauh dihadapanku. Kini tak dapat lagi kubendung air mata ini. Sekarang airmata ini dapat dengan bebas jatuh dari kedua mataku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**Author Note: Maaf ya sad ending.. Maaf juga jika mengecewakan..**

**Review, please?**


End file.
